


castle, beckett and a bed

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: Bedrooms, F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART. Castle & Beckett in what I decided was Kate's bedroom when I made this last year</p>
            </blockquote>





	castle, beckett and a bed

Castle & Beckett in what I decided was Kate's bedroom when I made this last year: In black&white and in color, because I couldn't choose. Reference used.  
more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
